Dreaming of You
by journey maker
Summary: What happens when Joey and Seto both have weird dreams of each other? rated for swearing and even may contain a lemon or two.... please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh but the Genies are mine.

Chapter One

For years it's been the same damn thing between them, the fighting and name calling. It's always "mutt" and "moneybags" and Joey was tired of it all. He has in a weird way been in awe of what Kaiba has been able to do, he is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and that's really something for someone who is still a teenager even though he's almost an adult, but how many adults can be a damn good looking as Joey thinks Kaiba is?

You'd think since they are almost adults the name calling would stop, but no it's the same old thing and today Joey's made his mind up that when he graduates from Domino High he's going to take what money he's saved up and leave Domino and he doesn't care where he goes at least he won't have to listen to Kaiba putting him down every time he sees Joey.

Yugi and Yami are really worried about Joey because of the way he's been acting lately and when Yugi asked him about it Joey just smiles and says "Yug, it's nothing don't worry about it soon it will get better."

Mokuba is Seto's younger brother and he's wondering what is wrong with his brother too. Seto has been rather quiet lately and even though the people who are around him lately are kind of glad about it well they too are wondering what's wrong and why hasn't he been yelling and ordering them around? What's going on?

_I know, but then I'm writing this story and I'll never tell. Ha ha…._

On his way home from school, Joey decides to go through the Park and he sits on one of the benches and closes his eyes and lets his imagination loose and soon he's in that other world where he and Seto are a couple and they are happy and the world is finally a good place to be.

As Joey imagines how his world would be if he and Seto could get along, while in another part of Domino, there sits Seto at his desk and he's thinking what it would be like if the world was different and if somehow he and Wheeler could be together and how different it would really be.

Then the strangest thing happens and a Genie appears and is hovering around Seto's head and he's reading his mind and then he giggles softly to himself and he touches Seto's head with his wand and Presto! Seto and Joey are together in Seto's different world and a Seto begins to smile.

In the Park where Joey is sitting and imagining what it would be like if he and Seto could get along and what if they got together and were a couple and a smile came to his face, well another Genie appeared hovering around Joey's head and he too was listening to what Joey was thinking and like the Genie who is with Seto, this Genie too touched Joey's head with his wand and Presto! He and Seto were together and were happy for the first time ever.

Then the two Genies appeared together and slapped their hand together and giggled as they witnessed what they had just done and the older of the two said "For just four hours you both will be happy and maybe this is even make the two of you want to be together and it that does then great, but if not at least you both are having the same dream and are happy for the first time in your lives. Then they disappeared.

In their minds both Seto and Joey are together and all their friends are happy for them. Even though Joey is worried about what the Press will do when they find out about them Seto assures him that he doesn't give a damn and that they will never be apart again. Mokuba is so happy for both of them, but he's also wondering when this all happened?

It's been three hours since the Genie's put that spell on both of them and for some strange reason Joey is waking up and he's wondering where the hell he is, and then he remembers he went to the Park to think. For some strange reason he feels like something weird has happened but he can't remember what it is and he gets up and goes home.

At Kaiba Corp. Seto come to also and he too has a strange feeling that something has happened and like Joey he can't remember what it was and he closes his lap top and calls Mokie and "tells him that he'll be home early and they can go out for Pizza if he wants to."

Mokie nearly falls off the couch when he hears what his brother just said but he said "That's great big brother I'd love to go out for Pizza."

When Joey got home he discovered that he forgot to go shopping and there was no food in his Apartment so he decides to get cleaned up and go out for Pizza.

What will happen when Joey and Seto see each other, will they remember what they dreamed of????

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...The Pizza Hut...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey called Yugi and asked if he and Yami would join him at the Pizza Hut and Yugi said that they'd meet him there and as he was sitting in a booth waiting, the door opened and in walked Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and Joey wanted to just crawl in a hole and hide but it seemed that they hadn't even noticed him so he thought it would be fine, but little did he know was that the little Genie who helped him earlier wasn't going to let that happen.

When Yugi and Yami got there they noticed how nervous Joey was and when Yami touched his arm, Joey nearly jumped out of his skin and Yugi said "Alright out with it what is bothering you and don't say nothing."

Joey knew that he'd have to tell someone so he told them and at first Yugi didn't believe him at all but Yami did. It seems that as Yami was remembering little bits of his past this was one of them and it was caused by a little impish Genie who didn't know when to leave well enough alone and when he asked Joey to tell them more and as he did Yami knew that it was caused by a Genie and he was going to find out who it was and see if he could ask the Genie to stop before someone really go hurt.

All of a sudden they heard "Hey Seto isn't that Joey, Yugi and Yami sitting over there?" It was Mokuba. Seto turned around and he wanted to be anywhere but here and when Yami saw his reaction he knew for sure that it was not only one Genie but two who were responsible for all of this and he would need the help of someone with more power to get the Genie's to cease their meddling before either Joey or Seto really got hurt.

So he decided that tonight he would call Ishizu and ask her to contact Shadi for him and maybe with Shadi's help he could get to talk to the King of the Genie's and beg him to get the two Genie's to stop messing in his friends lives.

Mokuba made Seto go sit with Joey and them and the only place for Seto to sit was right next to Joey, so not to make a scene Seto sat down and they started eating their pizzas and for the first time in a very long time Seto and Joey were actually civil to each other which really made both Yugi and Mokie wonder what the hell was going on but neither of them said a thing about it.

As they were talking, Mokie asked Joey "if his sister was coming home this year for Christmas?"

Not really thinking of what he was saying Joey told him "No, I'm going back to the states and spend some time with them this year." When he realized that he gave away his plans he prayed that Yugi wouldn't make a big scene about him moving away and to his surprise Yugi didn't but Seto's eyebrows raised but he kept quiet. _The reason Yugi was quiet was that Yami had told him that something wasn't right through their mind links and for him to be still till he could figure out what was going on._

Soon everyone was done and Seto said "This is on me tonight, next time someone else can pay." Then he too realized what he just said and again no one said any thing about it, even though Mokie wanted to so badly. Soon they all decided to leave and as Yugi got into the car with Yami and they drove off, Mokie suggested to Seto that they give Joey a ride to his apartment since it was really dark out tonight.

Against his will Seto offered Joey a ride home, but Joey said "Thanks I think that I'll walk, but thanks all the same." And he started walking home. Seto stood there and stared at him and then he said "Hey, Jou sure we can't give you a ride home?"

Joey turned around when he heard Seto call him Jou and he turned around and walked back and he said "Alright I guess it is kind of dark out and thanks for the ride."

Mokuba couldn't believe he heard his brother right when him say Jou instead of Wheeler or Mutt, but he decided not to question him now but maybe he would later after they got home. As the limo drove towards where Joey lived it was deathly quiet in the limo until the driver said "Sir, there seems to be a fire at the address you gave me. They've blocked the road and won't let anyone in."

Joey yelled "No my stuff is in there!" As he reached for the door handle to open the door and Seto grabbed hold of his hand and he softly said "Jou, there's nothing you can do now, come home with us and in the morning I'll have the driver take you home and maybe you can salvage something." Joey looked at Seto with tears in his eyes as he said "There won't be nothing to salvage; I didn't have much to begin with."

Mokuba wanted to scream because it wasn't fair that now Joey has lost everything and in a little while he'll be going to America and probably won't be coming back and he couldn't let that happen because he knew that his brother really did like Joey even if he was to damn thick headed to realize it.

Seto told the driver to just take us home please. As Joey sat back against the seat he closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face and for some strange reason not even known to him, Seto reached over and wiped the tear away and as Joey opened his eyes and looked at Seto neither of them said on thing to the other. Mokuba wanted to smack both of them for being so pig headed because if they didn't say something soon they both would never know how the other one feels and it could to late then. Mokuba needed a miracle to happen and happen soon.

Yami knew if he didn't get to the bottom of this those two Genie's were going to cause more trouble then ever, he really needed to contact Ishizu and let her know what the hell was going on.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Yami and Yugi got back to the Game Shop, Yami called the Ishtar residence and when Odeon answered Yami asked to please speak to Ishizu. When she came to the phone she asked Yami "What is the matter?"

Yami told her "I have a bad feeling that we're dealing with two Genie's and if they aren't stopped and soon they will wreck havoc on not only Joey and Seto but maybe the rest of us and I for one don't want them anywhere near me. Could you please contact Shadi and tell him what I suspect and see if he'll please come back to Domino and help us get rid of these two interfering imps?"

Ishizu told him "I'll contact him this evening and tell him what you've told me and I'm sure that he'll come home and help."

Yami thanked her and as he hung up the phone, Yugi yelled "Yami come quick, there's been a fire at Joey's apartments."

Yami ran t the living room and there on the television was the report of a fire gutting an entire apartment complex and nothing could be saved. The reporter then said "The Fire Investigator is on the scene now and we should have a reason why this apartment complex caught fire. When we find out we'll let you know."

Yugi was frantic not knowing where Joey was or if he was alright, so Yami called the Manor and talked to Seto who told him that Joey was staying there for awhile till he could make other arrangements. Yami thanked Seto and said "Please tell Joey if he needs anything to let us know." Seto said that he'd pass on the message and then the line went dead.

Yami told Yugi that Joey was staying at the Manor for awhile and that if he needs anything to let us know.

At the Manor, Seto had showed Joey which room he would be using and as he sat on the bed not knowing what the hell he was going to do now, there was a knock on the door and when he opened it there stood a very large woman he figured she must be German and she said "Mr. Kaiba asked me to give you these, he figures that they should fit you."

As Joey reached for the things, the events of this evening came crashing down on him and he began to cry. Helga moved into the room and closed the door and took Joey into her strong arms and helped him over to the bed and as they sat down she whispered "What's the matter?"

Joey wiped his face as he said "Well tonight the place where I lived burnt to the ground along with all my belongings and now I'm staying here where I know that Kaiba doesn't want me to be and well what else could go wrong."

Helga then said "Listen to me, I know that it looks real bad now, but at least you weren't in that place when it went up in flames and you are safe and sure it will be tough but there's nothing that you can't do if you put you mind to it."

Joey smiled at her through his tears and then he said "Thanks for talking to me it's made me feel a little better." She kissed his cheek and said "My name is Helga and I'm the head of this household and if there's anything that you need just let me know. I know exactly how to handle Mr. Kaiba." She then got up and walked to the door and as she started to leave Joey said again "Thanks for everything."

Joey looked at what she brought and he found there was a pair of pajamas, a pair of Levis, one t-shirt, a pair of boxers and some socks. He smiled as he put the things on the dresser and went to take a shower and after it kind of made him feel better. He put on the pajamas and climbed into bed and turned off the light and went to sleep.

Seto was pacing around in his room not knowing what to do with Joey here in the Manor and just two rooms away from his. He sat on the bed and then decided to take a shower and go to bed, that is if he could sleep. As he lay in bed he closed his eyes and the last thing on his mind was Joey and as he drifted off to sleep a certain impish Genie appeared and entered his mind and well I guess we know what happened next.

In the room where Joey was sleeping the other Genie was seeing what Joey was thinking about and as he entered Joey's mind well he too did the same thing the other Genie did and as they both giggled they saw how both Joey and Seto's dreams were of each other and boy the things they were doing well it made the two Genie's blush.

Mokuba went to talk to Roland about his brother and as he passed his brothers room he heard loud moaning and he ran past and when he got near Joey's room he heard the same loud moaning and he then ran downstairs and went to Roland's room and banged on the door.

Roland opened the door to find a very frantic Mokuba standing there with tears in his eyes. Roland picked him up and asked "What's wrong?"

Mokuba finally said "I heard moaning coming from inside of both Seto and Joey's rooms and I scared that they might be sick. Please will you come and find out for me?"

Roland put Mokie down and as he put on his robe he rang for Steven and as he came to Roland's room rubbing his eyes he said "What's wrong?"

Roland told him and so as they climbed the stairs with Mokie following behind them, they went to Joey's room first and as Roland used the master key he opened the room and there they saw Joey and well he was servicing himself and they quietly closed and Roland relocked the door and they went to Seto's room and when he opened the door they found Seto was doing the same thing and it was really quiet embarrassing so they closed his door and relocked it and as Roland thanked Steven for helping him he said "What you saw here tonight stays here, alright?"

Steven told Roland "I completely understand" and then he went back downstairs and to his room.

Roland now had to explain to Mokuba what was wrong with his brother and Joey and he really didn't want to but who else was there? So Roland took Mokuba back to his room and as he tucked him into bed he sat on the side of the bed and explained what was going on and Mokuba started laughing so hard he had tears running down his face.

Mokuba looked at Roland and he said "Seto told me about the facts of life last year and if you could see your face as you were trying to tell me what was going on, well it was just priceless."

Roland started laughing too and then he said "Goodnight and let's keep this between us for now."

Mokie said "Goodnight and I completely agree."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Shadi comes back and isn't very happy at all about what's been happening...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Joey woke in the morning he had the feeling like something happened to him and it happened before but he couldn't remember what it was. He got up and took a shower and changed into the clothes that Helga had brought to him last night and he went downstairs to find the kitchen and see if he could get something to eat.

When Seto came to the feeling of Déjà vu came over him and he couldn't shake that feeling. He went to take a shower and then he went downstairs to get some breakfast only to find Joey already sitting there talking to Mokie and he wanted nothing more then to turn around and to back upstairs and hide in his room. But instead he went and sat down and Helga gave him a plate and as she sat it in front of him she smiled at him and that made him blush.

After breakfast, Mokuba asked if Roland could take Joey to the Mall so that he could get some clothes to wear. Seto knew he couldn't say no, so he said "If that's what he wants then it's alright with me." And he left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his room.

Shadi finally got to the Ishtar's and as Ishizu explained what has been happening he actually began to laugh. Ishizu thought he lost his mind and then he said "Listen, I know that you think those two Genie's are causing trouble but they're not really. I will talk to Yami and together we can contact those little imps and see if we can get them to ease up on Joey and Seto till we can explain to them what's been happening and hope that they have a good sense of humor about the whole thing."

Ishizu called the Game Shop and asked to talk to Yami. "Hello" Yami said. Ishizu explained that Shadi was back and that he needed to talk to him as soon as possible and Yami told her that he'd be right there. When Yami got to the Ishtar's and as he listened to what Shadi said he couldn't help but laugh himself and then he said "Exactly how do we explain to Seto and Joey what's been happening without them blowing their tops?"

Shadi then said "First we have to locate those little imps and talk to them before we try to explain to both Seto and Joey, because the Genie's have to agree to stop interfering till we can talk to Joey and Seto."

So now Shadi used some magic and he located the Genie's and they were still at the Manor and with Ishizu and Yami's help they brought the Genie's back to where Ishizu lived and Shadi used a spell so that they couldn't disappear and they would have to listen if they ever wanted to get away.

As Shadi talked to the Genie's in their own language he explained to them that both Seto and Joey need to discover for themselves if they really have feeling for each other and it they kept using magic to try to do it well it could backfire and they might never want to see each other again and if they didn't agree, then he'd have to go to the King and tell him what's been happening and let him deal with them. So the Genie's agreed to stop for awhile and that would give Shadi and Yami enough time to try to talk to both Seto and Joey.

As Joey sat at the table and watched Seto leave something happened to him and he suddenly felt like part of his heart left with Seto and a tear fell from his eye. Mokuba watched this and it occurred to him that just maybe his brother and Joey we destined to be together and he was going to talk to Seto about it and he didn't give a damn whether Seto liked it or not.

Joey asked if he could use the phone to call his sister in America and let her know that he would have to put off his trip till he could save more money and that meant that he'd have to tell her about the fire and let her know that he wasn't anywhere near the apartment complex that he was with Yugi, Yami, Seto and Mokuba and that he'd write her later and tell her exactly when he'd be able to get a flight from Japan to New York.

As Joey was telling his sister all of this, Mokie was listening from the other room and tears filled his eyes as he could just imagine how scared Serenity must have been when Joey mentioned the fire and how grateful she was that he wasn't hurt. If it had been him, well he didn't want to think how he would of reacted if he had been told. Mokie needed to find a way to keep Joey here till he could get his brother to listen to reason and get him to understand that he and Joey needed to be together.

As Seto was sitting on his bed he was wondering why he was having that feeling of Déjà vu. He really needed to find out some answers and he really needed to find some way to keep Joey from leaving because he was having feelings for him and lately they have been getting stronger a stronger.

Shadi called the Manor and asked to talk to Seto and as Seto answered the phone and when Shadi told him that he needed to come and talk with both him and Joey as soon as possible well Seto decided to find out what was going on so he told Shadi to come over because he too had some questions to ask him. So then Seto went back downstairs and as he went into the kitchen and looked at Joey, well his hormones began to go wild and he finally was able to tell Joey about the meeting with Shadi before he completely made a fool of himself in front of his family.

Joey didn't know what was going on, but if it gave him some answers to questions that he had then he'd agree to almost anything to find out what was going on. So as he and Seto walked to the Den for their meeting with Shadi, little did they know that their destiny was already mapped out and it they had to figure out what the words mean and they had to work together.

Shadi got there and they saw that Yami was there too and when asked why? Shadi said "Because I need his help, so sit back and listen to the tale I'm about to tell you about."

As Shadi was telling both Seto and Joey about the two Genie's and when Seto stood up and started yelling profanities Shadi had enough and told him "If you can't keep your mouth quiet the I'll have to do it for you and I don't make idle threats, I carry then out. So sit back and keep your damn mouth quiet till I'm done talking."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...What are they going to do????


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

While Shadi was explaining about what the Genie's did, Seto was really getting angrier by the second, until Joey stood up and asked "You mean that they didn't put those thoughts into our heads they were already there they just kind of magnified them and made us see what we were already thinking?"

Shadi smiled at him and then he said "Yes, and besides the two little Genies can't make anyone fall in love so they just wanted to two of you to understand what you had been feeling all along and were to scared to say anything not knowing what the other would say. So from now on they won't bother either of you and will allow you to either act on your feelings towards each other or just walk away as if it were nothing at all."

Seto sat there listening to what was being said and he wanted more then anything to tell Joey what he was really feeling but terrified what his reaction would be, but he didn't really have to wonder because Joey turned to face him and he said "I guess that I've always kind of had feeling for you even though we always fought verbally and was to chicken to do anything about it, but now I want to tell you that I do want to get to know you better but I'll leave that up to you for now."

Seto lowered his head not knowing what to say and Joey took that as a sign that he didn't really like him so he quietly left the room and went upstairs and went inside his room and locked the door and lay on the bed wondering where he could get a job and another place to live. He needed to make enough money so that he could go to America and live with his mom and sister and forget about his feelings for Seto all together.

When Joey left the room Shadi said "Alright we'll leave and let you decide what you're going to do but you'll never have to worry about the Genie's bothering you ever again I promise."

So he and Yami left and went back to the Ishtar residence and informed the two Genie's that they needed to go home and not to bother Seto or Joey ever again because from the way things went Seto really doesn't want anything to do with Joey. So they bid farewell to the Genies' and they were never heard from again.

Just before Yami started to leave he asked Shadi "Do you think that Seto will ever allow himself to be in love with Joey or will he be along for the rest of his life?"

Shadi said "Yami, that's a question that I can't answer; only Kaiba knows the real truth and if he decides not to act on his feelings then he deserves to be along forever."

Seto went upstairs and as he passed Joey's room he started to knock but changed his mind not knowing why and he went to his room and locked the door and tried to rest, but the images of him and Joey kept playing over and over in his mind till he wanted to scream and then he did what he needed to and he unlocked his door and went to the room where Joey was and knocked on the door, but he didn't get any answer, Joey had already left and as Seto opened the door he found a note and this is what it said:

Seto:

I'm going to be staying at Mai's till I can get a job and save enough money so that I can go to America and live with my mom and sister. I'm sorry that things got so out of hand I never meant for you to know how I really felt and I apologize for everything. I hope that someday you do find that special person to spend the rest of your days with and that you'll be happy.

Joey.

Seto sat on the bed as tears ran down his face and he didn't know what the hell to do. Just then Roland came by and he noticed the door open and when he looked inside he found Seto sitting on the bed crying and he went over and said "Seto what's the matter?"

Seto handed him the note and as he read it he closed his eyes and shook his head and then he said "What the hell are you going to do about it?"

Seto looked up at the man who was like a father to him and Mokie and he said through his tears "What can I do, he's already left."

Roland wanted to smack him but instead he said "Alright how do you really feel about Joey and don't tell me you don't know."

Seto took a deep breathe and he said "I'm in love with him but I'm afraid of getting to close to anyone and not knowing if I'll get hurt."

Roland sat down next to Seto and he said "Son, none of us know for sure how our lives are going to be and we all take a chance on falling in love and being in love with that person for ever, but we also take the chance of getting our hearts broken in the process but that's life and if I were you I'd get over to Mai's and tell Joey exactly how you feel and never let him get away or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Seto stood up and gave Roland a big hug and said "Tell Mokie that I've gone to bring Joey home where he belongs if he'll have me." And then he ran out of the room and down the stairs and out the front door and asked the driver to take him to the Mai's address and he prayed that Joey will come home again.

As the limo pulled up front of the apartment where Mai lived, Seto got out and there stood Joey and Mai was holding him and he was crying and Seto didn't know what the hell to do. Should he leave or go over and tell Joey his feelings?

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...What does Seto do????


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Seto stood there watching Mai hold Joey in her arms and knowing that he was crying because of what he did or didn't do, well Seto nearly got back into the limo and went back to the Manor but something that Mai did made he stay there, she looked right at him as if to say "stay where you are or else."

Mai took Joey inside her apartment and had him go wash his face and then she told him "Why don't you go lay down, I have to go run a couple of errands and then when I get back we'll have some dinner and then maybe you'll feel like telling me what is going on." Joey nodded that he understood and she showed him where the bathroom was and which bedroom he could lay down in, then she went outside and confronted Seto.

As he watched her walk towards him there was fire in her eyes and he knew that he was in for her to chew him out. She walked over to where Seto was standing and she said "Get in and tell that driver of yours to drive. Now you're going to tell me what the hell is going on and you better be telling me the truth or so help me I'll make you wish you were never born!"

As the driver drove around Domino Seto told her all that had happened to both him and Joey and she actually had the nerve to laugh at what he was telling her.

She didn't know whether to believe him or not but since Shadi and Yami were involved in all of this then it had to be correct. She listened to what he had to say and then she said "Alright, this is what you're going to do and if you cause Joey to cry one more tear then so help me you'd better pack up and leave Domino because I will make your life a living hell, is that understood? You're going to go back to my apartment and you're going to tell Joey how you really feel and you better hope that he believes you."

Seto knew that she meant every word that she was saying and so then she told him "Have your driver take us back to my apartment and then he's going to take me wherever I want to go and when you're through talking to Joey then call and I'll come back and you both had better be happy."

As the driver stopped outside of her apartment and Seto started to get out, she handed him the key to her apartment and then she held out her hand and when Seto looked at her and she said "Hon, you can't expect me to go shopping without a little cash and besides my purse is inside."

Seto gave her his haughtiest look she just laughed and said "Come on you don't think that will work on me do you" and he actually started to laugh and he said "Can't blame me for trying can you?" Then he gave her all the cash he had and that was around five hundred dollars and she smiled and said "Boy, I'm going to have some time spending this aren't I?"

Seto got out and before he closed the door he said "You're one hell of a good friend and thanks for doing this for Joey and me." She blew him a kiss as he closed the door and then he opened the passenger door and said "Take the lady wherever she wants to go please."

Seto unlocked the door and went inside and he found where Joey was and as he went inside the bedroom he sat on the side of the bed and ran his hand through Joey's hair and that got a moan out of him and then Joey opened his eyes and there sat Seto and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are you really here or is this my mind playing tricks on me again?" Joey asked.

Seto leaned down and kissed him and he said "Does your imagination ever kiss you?" Seto asked him.

Joey sat up and he had tears in his eyes as he asked "Why are you here?"

Seto touched the side of Joey's face and he said "To tell you that I love you and I want us to get to know each other better and maybe you can move into the Manor and if things work out we can become life mates, that's if you want to."

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto and they held each other as if they didn't ever want to let go and then Joey said "We need to talk about how we feel about each other before I even consider moving into the Manor."

Seto kissed him and then he said "Want to see what Mai has here in the way of food, I'm kind of hungry."

Joey laughed and said "I thought I was the only one who ever thought about food."

They went into the kitchen and that's when Joey found her purse and he looked at Seto with a puzzled look and Seto laughed and he said "I saw the two of you together outside and I didn't know if I should stay or go and after the two of you went inside, Mai came back out and read me the riot act and well one thing lead to another and well I'm here and she's in my limo driving around Domino seeing the sights and probably shopping."

Joey burst out laughing and then he asked "How much did you give her?"

Seto looked at him and then he smiled and said "Around five hundred."

Joey really started laughing and he said "She's not going to be back for awhile. That woman shop like no other woman I've ever known."

They fixed something to eat and as they were eating they talked about what had happened and by the time they were through eating well lets just say that they were cuddling on the couch kissing and giggling like a couple of school girls.

That's exactly how Mai found them when she got back and she laughed out loud and then she said "Why don't the two of you get a room because you're not doing anything like that in my apartment."

They both turned beet red and then Seto kissed her and thanked her for being a good friend and he took out his phone and asked the driver to come and take them back to the Manor.

Joey kissed her and she whispered "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." And she burst out laughing at the expression on his face. Then they walked out to the limo and went to the Manor.

As Mai watched the limo drive out of sight she prayed that things worked out because they were destined to be together.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Getting to know each other...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

They were sitting in the back of the limo and Joey had his head on Seto's chest while Seto whispered how glad he was that they were together again. Joey looked up into those blue eyes and he reached up and brought Seto's head down and gave him a very passionate kiss. Seto moaned as he kissed Joey back and before anything could really happen the driver said "Sir, were here."

Reluctantly they separated as the driver opened the door and Joey got out first and as he waited for Seto he looked at the Manor and tears filled his eyes and then Seto's arm came around his waist and he pulled Joey back against his chest and he said "Why the tears?"

Joey turned his head to look into the face of the one man he truly loved and he said "I'm so happy to be back that's all."

As they walked hand in hand to the front door, the driver smiled as he got back into the limo and went to the garage and he thought to himself "it's going to be a very merry holiday this year now that everyone one is here."

Seto opened the front door and as they walked into the foyer, they heard Mokuba yell as he was running down the stairs "Joey, you're home!" Mokie ran and threw himself into Joey's arms and they all fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs laughing and then they heard "What's the meaning of all this racket?"

They looked up to see Helga standing there with her hands on her hips with the biggest smile on her face as she watched her three sons (she loves them as her sons) rough housing on the floor. Then as they all got up she opened her arms and said "Come here and let me give you a big hug young Joseph." Joey gladly went over and got the biggest hug from the woman he had come to love as much as Seto and Mokie did.

About this time Roland came into the room and he started laughing as he watched poor Joey's eye nearly bug out of his face as Helga was hugging him and he went over and said "Helga, please let the poor boy breathe."

Mokie then asked Joey "Are you here to stay?"

Joey took a deep breath before he answered and he smiled down at Mokuba and he said "Yes, yes I am here to stay."

Mokuba let out the loudest YAHOO and that caused the others to start laughing and then Helga said "Now that's enough of that Yahooing, you all go get washed up dinner is almost ready."

Seto, Joey and Mokie all said "Yes mom" and they all ran upstairs to get cleaned up. When Joey closed his door he sat on the bed and couldn't believe that he was really back and that he and Seto really did like each other in fact they loved each other. Tears filled his eyes as he thought how close he came to losing Seto and he thanked Mai and whoever had a had in all of this and he looked towards the sky and said a big thank you to the Keeper of the Stars.

There was a knock on his door and as he opened it there stood Seto with a big smile on his face and he asked "Are you ready for dinner? I could eat a horse I'm really hungry tonight."

Joey burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around Seto and they kissed each other and then they walked down to the kitchen and sat down to the biggest feast that Joey had ever seen. Mokie asked if he could say grace. And he said "Thank you for all this delicious food we are about to receive and thank you for bringing Joey back to us. Amen." Everyone said "Amen" and then Joey said "Thanks all of you for accepting me into your family."

After dinner, Seto and Joey went outside and as they walked around the garden Seto held his hand and they sat down in the gazebo and they just stared at the sky and all the twinkling stars. Seto then said "I almost lost you because of my stupid pride and if it weren't for my family and of course Mai well I don't want to think about what could have happened."

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and listened to his heart beat and he said "We both have a lot to be thankful for and I'm just glad that you did come and that we're together. I want us to get to really know each other before we do anything else and I hope you want that too."

Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder and gave him a squeeze as he said "That's exactly what I want because we both need time to understand our feelings before we do anything else." They sat out there for a couple of hours and then Seto said "I think we both need to go inside and get some sleep and tomorrow you can call your mom and sister and ask if they can come back here for a visit and we can all get to know each other."

Joey nearly leaped onto Seto's lap when he said that and he said "I love you Seto Kaiba."

They held hands as they walked back inside and up the stairs and as they got to Joey's room, Seto gave him one more kiss and as Joey closed his door he closed his eyes and couldn't believe how extremely happy he was.

Seto went into his room and he stood there and the closed his eyes and gave thanks that he and Joey were finally back together and they were going to take their time getting to know each other and then who knows, they might even have a wedding.

They both went to bed with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts knowing that they were together like they are suppose to be. They couldn't be happier.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..Their happiness is short lived when Joey's mom finds out about them...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today Joey's mom and sister are arriving from America on a private jet and Roland is at the Airport to get them and bring them back to the Manor. Joey is a nervous wreck not knowing how it is going to go.

Roland hired a young man to hold up a sign that read "Wheeler Party." And it didn't take long for a very elegant dressed woman and a young lady to let the young man know that they were the "Wheeler Party."

Roland then used a cart to get their luggage and transport it to the limo and then they were on their way to the Manor. He really didn't like this woman because she was so condescending to her daughter. He was never so glad as when he drove through the gates and parked in front of the Manor.

Joey, Seto and Mokuba were all waiting outside when the limo pulled up and as soon as Roland opened the door, Mrs. Wheeler was already telling her daughter that she needed to learn to sit like a lady and not a tramp, which didn't set very well with Joey at all but he decided not to say anything outside.

Serenity saw her brother and with the biggest smile she ran up the steps and threw herself into his waiting arms. Mrs. Wheeler was in shock that he daughter could act like that and she was about to say something when Joey spoke up and said "It's nice to see you again MOTHER."

Everyone went inside leaving Roland to get help to bring their things inside and upstairs to the room they'd be sharing and he wanted nothing more then to throw all this stuff out the window and into the pool.

They all went into the living room and when Mary saw how beautiful it was she commented "Your home is really spectacular, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto told her thank you, and then he asked his brother to go see if Helga could please bring them something to drink? Mokie ran to the kitchen and Helga asked "What's Joey's mother like?"

Mokie looked at Helga and he said "Remember when Jimmy's grandma came to visit, well she's like her." And he walked around the kitchen with his nose in the air and Helga nearly fell down from laughing so hard. She then wiped her eyes and said "I better take these drinks out there before she throws a fit."

They were all sitting talking when Helga came with the drinks and as Mary reached for hers she asked "What is this?"

Serenity groaned and Joey said "What does it matter, it's something to drink, so just drink it."

Mary stared daggers at him and then Helga said "This is a very special drink that Mr. Kaiba serves only his very special guests."

Seto nearly dropped his drink but he recovered and they all sipped their drinks, which was just a simple fruit punch with a slice of orange at the bottom of the glass.

After a while Serenity yawned and Mary gave her a blistering look and said "Ladies always covers her mouth when she yawns, when are you ever going to remember that?"

Serenity just shrugged her shoulders and Seto said "I'll have Helga show you to the room that you'll be sharing and you can get some rest before dinner."

Helga came and she said "Follow me." And Mary and Serenity followed Helga to the room which they would be using and then she said "Dinner is promptly at seven." And went back downstairs to find the others on the floor from laughing so damn hard. She came into the room and said "What's so funny?"

Mokie, Seto and Joey sat up on the couch and through their laughter Seto said "Nothing mom." Then they erupted into laughter again, and this time Helga joined them.

At seven o'clock Mary and Serenity entered the dining room and she couldn't believe how elegant the table was and then Seto, Joey and Mokie came into the room and Seto pulled out Serenity's chair while Joey did the same for his mother. Helga and one of her helpers served dinner which consisted of Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, creamed green beans and of course dinner rolls.

Serenity nearly fell off her chair trying not to laugh as she noticed the look on her moms face, but Mary being a lady didn't say a thing but started to eat. In the kitchen Helga was laughing so hard she nearly wet her pants and Pricilla didn't know what in the world was going on.

After dinner, Helga served her famous Peach Cobbler with home made Whip Cream and Mary said "Oh I couldn't eat another bite but thank you all the same. She stared at her daughter for accepting that horrible stuff that was being served and later when they were alone she was going to tell her about it.

They had coffee and the younger ones had juice in the living room where Seto asked Mary "What do you do for a living?"

As Mary sipped her coffee she told him "I own the Waterston Art Gallery in New York."(I don't know it there really is such a place I just liked the name.

Seto knew of the Art Gallery, in fact he had purchased several paintings from there and it was one of the most prestigious Art Galleries in all of New York.

Serenity said "I'll be a freshman in high school next year."

Seto smiled at her and he said "My brother is going to be a freshman too."

Mary then asked Joey "What do you do for a living?"

Joey looked directly at his mother and he said "Right now I'm looking for another job, since the fire I lost everything and Seto's letting me stay here."

That earned him a raised eyebrow from her but she didn't say a thing. Then she said "It's been a long day and we need to get our beauty sleep, so if you'll excuse us we're going to go to bed. Then she said come on Serenity you don't need anymore of that sugary stuff you have to remember to keep your weight down."

After they left Joey wanted to slam him head against the nearest wall. Seto noticed how upset he was and he put his arm around Joey's shoulder and whispered "Breathe, just breathe."

Mokie said "I need to get to bed too; I've got a busy day tomorrow with going to the Museum on that field trip." He gave both Seto and Joey a kiss and a hug and went upstairs to his room and when he passed the room that Mrs. Wheeler and Serenity were sharing he heard that awful woman yelling at Serenity and he could hear her crying and he ran downstairs and told Joey and Seto.

Joey ran upstairs with Seto behind him and Joey knocked on the door and when his mother answered it he said "I want to talk to my sister for a minute." He then reached around their mother and grabbed Serenity's arm and pulled her out of that room and slammed the door shut right in his mothers face.

Seto and Joey took Serenity back downstairs and she was still crying and he asked her "What's wrong?"

She told him and he was so angry that he wanted to go back up there and hit that bitch right in the face, but he said "We're sitting here till she goes to bed, so why don't you lie down over there and close your eyes."

Serenity hugged him and she lay on the couch and soon she was asleep. Seto looked at Joey and he said "You can't protect her forever you know. When they go back home she'll have to deal with that witch."

Joey knew that what he was saying was right, but for now he could keep her away from that horrible person that called herself their mother.

The next morning at breakfast Mrs. Wheeler said to her daughter "You weren't in the room all night, where were you and who were you with?"

Joey stood up then and he said "Alright you need to shut your damn mouth. My sister was down here with me and we talked all night long. You are the most evil person that I've ever known and if you say one more thing I'll smack you so help me."

Seto leaned close to Joey and as he rubbed his back he whispered something to him and he nodded and took a deep breath and that's when Mary said "What the hell is going on here?"

She looked directly at Joey and asked him "Are you two living together? Doesn't that make you queers?"

Joey stood up and with tears running down his face he left the room. Serenity stood up and said "Mother you're a very nasty old woman" and she went after Joey.

All of a sudden Mary was dragged out of her chair by her hair by a very angry Helga who bitch slapped her three times and as she sat on the floor not know what the hell just happened Helga said "You ever say that to my son again and I will mop the floor with your sorry no good for nothing ass, is that perfectly clear?"

Seto and Mokie left the room and went to find Joey and Serenity leaving Helga to make that horrible woman understand how to act like a human being again. Roland witnessed the whole thing and he was so damn proud of his wife for telling that bitch off.

Seto and Mokie found Joey and Serenity outside sitting in the gazebo and she was trying to comfort her brother and when she saw Seto standing there she moved and allowed him to take her place. She and Mokie went for a walk giving them some privacy.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...Helga works her magic...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

While Seto and Joey were outside talking, Helga sat on the chair beside Mary who was still on the floor and Helga said "Now we have something to talk about and I'd advise you to stay sitting on the floor till I'm through talking."

Mary knew better then to piss off this woman so she sat there and then Helga said "Listen to me and listen well. Joseph has become a very important part of this family and I've grown to love him like I love both Seto and Mokuba, so if you ever say anything like you just said to him again I swear that I'll make you wish you never opened your mouth."

Mary looked down at her hands and as tears ran down her face and she looked up at Helga and asked "How do I talk to my son and let him know how sorry I am? I do really love him but ever since my husband and I divorced I've never allowed myself to care about anyone or anything. I've always thought that I had to keep people at arms length so that I wouldn't ever be hurt like I was when he told me that he was in love with another woman who could make him feel like a man."

Helga then felt sorry for this woman and she held out her hand and helped Mary off the floor and held her in her arms and said "Listen, all you have to do is to go talk to Joey and tell him exactly what you've told me and I know that he'll understand and that if you let him and your daughter they'll show you the love that will make your heart swell and you'll remember how it feels to be really happy. Just go talk to your children let them in and you'll be surprised how they really feel."

Helga then took Mary by the hand and they walked outside and went to find Joey and then Helga said "Joseph your mother would like to talk to you and your sister."

Seto stood up and took Joey into his arms and gave him a kiss and whispered "Give her a chance please."

Just then Serenity and Mokie walked up and Joey said "Sis, mom wants to talk to us."

Then Helga, Seto and Mokie all went inside and gave them the privacy to have a very heart felt talk.

Mary had tears running down her face as she explained to her children exactly how she felt and was so terrified to show any emotion because it usually meant she'd be hurt. Both Joey and Serenity took their mother into their arms and they all cried for all the years of missing each other and Mary then said "I want us to be a family again."

Joey smiled at his mom and then he said "What if sis and I want you to move back to Domino and be with us, will you?"

Mary then gave her children a big hug and she said "I could always open an Art Gallery here in Domino and I know of a buyer who wants to buy my Gallery in New York."

Serenity grabbed her mom and she said through her tears "Mommy I'm so happy" and she gave her mom a big kiss and as Helga, Roland, Seto and Mokie looked out the window at the tearful reunion they all knew that the Wheelers were going to be just fine.

Joey stood up and took his mom and sister's hands and together they walked back inside and there stood Roland, Helga, Seto and Mokie and Mary said "God bless all of you for loving my son and for allowing me to discover just how much I have missed because of my fear of showing emotion. My children and I are a family again and then she walked over to Seto and she softly said "I hope that you can forgive me and allow me to welcome you into our family."

Tears ran down everyone's face as Seto took Mary into his arms and said "I am honored to get to know the woman who brought the man that I love into this world. I want to welcome you and Serenity into my family too."

So then Helga said "This calls for a celebration, so Mary how about helping me plan this and we can make it a big blow out and Seto you and Joey can invite all your friends and Roland you can get the bar-be-cue out and get it ready for us to cook the meat on and we can make this one hell of a party and everyone can meet Joey and Serenity's mom and welcome her back to Domino."

Serenity started crying and when Mary took her into her arms and asked her why? Serenity said "We're finally going to be a family again and I'm so happy mommy."

Joey then smiled at his sister and as he put his arm around her and his mom he said "This is one of the happiest days of my life other then knowing that Seto loved me as much as I loved him."

Mary looked into her son's eyes and she said "I'm happy for you both for finding the love that some of us never find, so keep it close to your heart and never give it for granted."

Roland then put his arm around Helga's waist and he kissed her and said "I've seen a miracle happen here today and I'm so blessed to have witnessed it and for that I will forever thank God for this day."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Mary Wheeler did sell her Gallery in New York and she and Serenity did move back to Domino and with Seto's help they found a beautiful home.

Mary did open a very nice Art Gallery in Domino and she featured a lot of local talent and it became a very successful business.

It took time but with her families help Mary was able to accept her sons relationship with Seto and eventually they did get married and she was right there telling everyone that she was giving her son away to his life mate and that she was damn proud that he was her son.

So from a very rocky start, Seto and Joey finally ended up being together and they had their families behind them all the way.

THE END………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, sherabo, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
